simmersbrazilbcfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Total Drama: Showtime - Episódio 9: Lacteaversoh???!! (Parte 1)
Lacteaversoh???!! (Parte 1) é o nono episódio de Total Drama: Showtime. A vencedora do episódio foi Maya Hagiwara, e ninguém foi eliminado. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio Karol: Boa tarde suas desgraçadas que n tem mais nada pra fazer da vida, sejam bem vindos a mais um episódio de Total Drama: Showtime!!! No nosso último episódio os nossos competidores tiveram que fugir de um monstro gigante, e x unicx a sobreviver foi Alexys e eu tive o prazer de chutar o Carter pra fora do programa. O que será que vai acontecer hoje? Será que essa briga AshleyxMaya vai terminar? Safadin vai deixar de ser um tarado? O pagamento do Mendingão vai chegar algum dia? Todas essas respostas vocês encontram aqui em Total Drama: Showtime!!! LOCAL: Camarim Alexys: Bom dia! Ashley: Bom dia amigx! Safadin: Alexys vagina yuboring. Alexys: Não. Safadin: Yes!! I need vagina see! 320px|center|thumb|— Eu tô impressionada que esse garoto ainda não foi eliminado. Jizzie: Oi galera. Maya: Bom dia lindxs, e Ashley. Ashley: Escutaram isso? Safadin: What? Ashley: Ah não, pensei que estavamos em uma fazenda porque escutei uma vaca mugindo. Maya: Garota??? Jizzie: Ai gente puta merda, o Sergey nem ta mais no jogo para de brigar porra caralho buceta. O chão começa a tremer e uma fumaça verde aparece, deixando todos inconscientes. *2 semanas depois (porque a produção esqueceu de tirar eles do armário)* LOCAL: Base Secreta (Galpão Abandonado mas com visual diferente) Jizzie: Onde estamos? London: Você não é tão lerda assim, né? Ashley: Chega de palhaçada Karol, aparece aí! 320px|center|thumb|— Essa mulher é maluca, como ainda permitem ela ser a apresentadora?? Karol: Chega de confessionário pra essa Jizzie folgada! Jizzie: Aff. Safadin: Marina <3 Karol: Não querido, aqui eh Karol. Safadin: What? Speak Uzbek. Karol: Não. Enfim, como vocês podem ver pela minha roupa de Mulher-Gato, o desafio de hoje é de SuperHeroes. Alexys: Mas você tá com a roupa normal. Karol: Exatamente. O objetivo de vocês é criar um super herói e a sua roupa com esse lixo que encontramos na rua. Um caminhão aparece e joga toneladas de lixo perto dos participantes. Ella: Ai!! Minha cabeça. Karol: Cuidado, pois tem alguns lixos bem radioativos ali. Ella: Vagabunda!! Karol: Podem começar! 320px|center|thumb|— Esse desafio é perfeito, eu como grande fã de quadrinhos, posso ganhar facilmente. Todos começam a pegar objetos no lixo e a montar suas vestimentas. Karol: Ah, esqueci de avisar, hoje é eliminação direta, a pessoa com menos pontos vai sair. Vamos avaliar, fantasia, poder e a criatividadeh. (...) Acabou o tempo!!! Vamos começar! Como jurados nós temos eu, Garota-Gostosona, Mendingão como Zé Sujão e Ella Torres como Radioativa. Nós vamos avaliar vocês. Vamos começar com a Ashley. Ashley aparece com uma roupa super colada vermelha e laranja com desenhos de fogo. Karol: Seu nome e poder. Ashley: Ashley, ué. Karol: Meu Deus garota anta, to falando do seu nome de super herói. Ashley: Ah... Sou a Flamejante, tenho poder de... Fogo. Garota-Gostosona: Poxa, nenhuma criatividade, Zé Sujão e Radioativa, o que acharam? Zé Sujão: A- Radioativa: Poxa querida, você não tem um pingo de noção de modah né? E o poderkkkmkkkkkkk muito padrão. Garota-Gostosona: Só 5 pontos pq eu gostei do nome. PRÓXIMO. 320px|center|thumb|— Bem feito, é hoje que a vagabunda sai. Alexys entra usando uma roupa colada com detalhes de galáxia. Garota-Gostosona: Nome e poder. Alexys: Eu sou o Supernova! Tenho o poder de alterar o espaço com um estalar de dedos! Zé: E- Radioativa: Eu gostei, porém a roupa não me agrada muito. Alexys: Deveria olhar pra sua então. Radioativa: GAROTX???????? 6 PONTOS SÓ PELA GROSSERIA. Alexys: O QUÊ???!!!!! 320px|center|thumb|— Não me admira que ela tenha sido a primeira eliminada na primeira temporada. Safadin entra só de sunga (super apertada) com duas asas na bunda. Garota-Gostosona: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!! ai mds, ok kKKkkkkkkk... Nome e poder. Safadin: I am Hot Sexy Sex Angel! Garota-Gostosona: E o seu poder? Safadin: Vagina see <3 Radioativa: Gente?? 320px|center|thumb|— I am the best. Garota-Gostosona: Zé, o que você achou? Radioativa: Eu ach- Garota-Gostosona: Perguntei pra ele. Radioativa: Mas não pagamos o suficiente pra ele ter falas. Garota-Gostosona: 8 pela criatividade, mas n vai receber 10 pq achei abusivo o poder. Maya entra usando um vestido branco de casamento. Garota-Gostosona: Que porra é essa? Tanto faz, nome e poder. Maya: Eu sou o Tordo. E eu posso voar, assim como lançar penas venenosas. Radioativa: Me explica o vestido. Maya gira e o vestido muda a forma. Garota-Gostosona: CARALHOOOOOOOOOO 10 PONTOS NESSA PORRA! Jizzie entra usando uma roupa de abelha. Jizzie: Eu sou a Garota-Ferrão. Tenho as habilidades de uma abelha. Garota-Gostosona: Não achei tão criativo assim, mas ok. 5 pontos para a Garota-Ferrão. London entra com uma fumaça dourada a sua volta, toda a sua roupa é feita de ouro. London: Eu sou a Riquíssima, tenho o poder de comprar qualquer coisa, até pontuação. Garota-Gostosona: 9 pontos. Radioativa: O quê??? Garota-Gostosona: Fica quieta. *10 minutos depois* Karol: Ok pessoal, a vencedora do desafio de hoje é a Maya! Maya: AMOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Karol: Maya recebeu um grande nada. Karol: E x eliminadx de hoje é... Não sabemos ainda pq empatou entre a Flamejante e a Garota-Ferrão. Jizzie: E como vamos desempatar? Karol: Vocês duas vão lutar, usando seus poderes! 320px|center|thumb|— Ela ficou doida? Sabe que não temos poderes! Karol: Vocês vão lutar no campo de batalha! Ashley: Onde fica isso? Karol: Em qualquer lugar querida. Vocês duas vão criar uma equipe, que vão lutar ao seu lado, a equipe que perder, a chefe vai ser eliminada. Alexys: Mas, nós NÃO TEMOS PODERES! ???: Agora tem. Uma garota misteriosa aparece atrás de todos e acena. Stacy: Eu sou Stacy Cox, e acabei de dar poderes a vocês. Mas é só para o próximo episódio! QUEM SERÁ QUE VAI PERDER???? DESCUBRA SEMANA QUE VEM EM-- Karol empurra Stacy. Karol: Caralho essa fala é minha... DESCUBRA SEMANA QUE VEM EM TOTAL DRAMA: SHOWTIME!!!!!! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: Showtime